The Requiem of Souls
by BrokenCrossedPaths
Summary: This is a story I did way before the FFVII AC ever came out. I did know what the characters were like, but please don't be so hard. A written piece of what I thought the movie was to be like. More chapters will be coming soon. R & R?
1. She's Here, Chapter 1

_The souls of the children will play a dire part of the planet's plan. A soul is revived; the soul of a half-Cetra is descended to the planet to warn a soul, the "hero". When all seems at loss, two heroes will stand and come forth from the toils of the world of loneliness to stop the ever happenings of three men reviving a dastardly soul._

Final Fantasy 7:

The Requiem of Souls

By: April Leto

_The Life stream…the process of life and the center of this planet. The essences of lives long ago, belong to this planet – which is once more in dire need of someone's help…_

How many years had it been? Two, yes – it was two years ago since the act of death plagued the prolonged body of a long ago sacrificed half-Cetra. These memories – the isolation of images haunted her soul, the essence of her body and mind. Was she the same Aerith from those years ago or was she still the same gentle spirit that considered everything holy within its wake? These questions only halted her temporary thoughts. Yes, she was still the same – but her efforts were in vain. How could she contact him? Through dream sequences, she could do that, but it seemed pointless, her dreams were like a void that seemed to suck her in slowly. This was a dream that she could not wake up from and the continuous sequence of the events below only be goggled her mind even more.

Was it even worth it now? She closed her eyes, wanting to further concentrate on the area around her.

"Cloud…" she called in a soft voice, the echoes of her voice seemed to drift on an endless torrent of quietness. It was a brief moment before she could actually calculate the correct location of where she was. To channel to Cloud – to reach him through the upper part of the world would not take much effort, but she still could reach him through dreams or inner thoughts.

It would be a weak transmission if she had sent it to him while he was awake, but she knew that Cloud was always in his thoughts and ready to listen to anyone that called out to him. She still clung onto the memories of when she was still living – she would never let those go, ever! Especially the memories of which her and Cloud shared, these were the memories that no one dared to even touch. They were her memories and her memories alone, locked in the depth of her mind.

Sounds of a motorcycle proceeded to course throughout the open area of the now rubble districts of Midgar. The rider upon the motorcycle had blonde spiked hair, which cut like knives in the open air. He geared his motorcycle and went forward with a tremendous speed. The ruins of Midgar were not a pretty sight to see especially in an area where the Meteor had a first run course into the Planet, destroying a huge chunk of Midgar's Sectors.

The rider suddenly came to a stop, his features now becoming visible. He had a smooth round face, but a medium sized nose his eyes were questionable since they were covered with round black shades. He wore the soldier uniform from so long ago, but minor modifications had been made to his outerwear. Instead of the usual shoulder guard, his left shoulder was left to be covered in a long sheet of protection and about his waist; his left hip contained a kind of pants leggings, which covered a minor portion of his being. His entire exterior was covered in black and gave him the kind of attitude that no one was meant to mess with. A final set back was the huge buster sword that was strapped upon his back.

As the rider mounted from his motorcycle, he carefully kicked the kickstand with his brown boot. He proceeded to walk towards the rubble of Midgar.

_"It happened…Only two years ago…Yet it feels an eternity has passed before these mako-eyes of mine. Is there a possible way that I can atone for what I've done?"_

Traces of chunked metal were scattered about the place, the boots of the rider kicked up particles of dirt as he stopped in front of something so vaguely of remembrance. The place seemed clandestine, yet in all of its glory; it seemed to have a soft tint of light that spread through its mural like paintings. A cathedral standing at least two stories high stood heavily damaged upon the wreckage that surrounded the rider.

The rider took off his shades, looking forward with rounded mako-blue opal eyes.

Cloud Strife stopped at the entrance of the cathedral; he pressed a black gloved hand forward on the ancient doorframe of the church. The two doors slowly opened, but dust seemed to kick in as Cloud entered the church. He walked forward, but with a slow pace. The pews that were in the inner part of the church looked damaged and molded from the years of being mistreated.

He passed the pews with ease, slowly bending down onto one knee, the floorboards creaking underneath his weight - he looked down into the beauty of the flowers. One of the flowers seemed to be slowly decaying away and due to the lack of rain in this specific area of the church, the flowers were slowly dying. The sun seemed to beam down through the upper roof, which Cloud looked up with somewhat of an interest.

_"Cloud… "_

Without even realizing it, Cloud heard his name called – he kept his ears open for him to hear.

"Yes…? Who's there?" he asked patiently, a sort of calm but tranquil look was about him. Him, _hearing _voices? He had long knew that since he was a puppet no longer and with Jenova destroyed it would have to be someone else, but who?

Slowly getting up, Cloud could smell a familiar scent, a fragrant even stronger than the flowers that filled his nostrils.

"_Aerith_…" the word left Cloud's lip like a melody long gone.

_"You can hear me?"_

"Yes."

The scent of flowers enveloped around Cloud, the next thing he knew, he was in a field full of flowers, stretching across the land as far as the eye could see. He felt a gentle pressure upon his back; it had warmth with it - along with the most beautiful scent.

Focusing once more, the half-Cetra slowly appeared into view – a light breath escaping from her lips, she opened her eyes slowly, and she was here! She had gotten through; the smell of flowers filled her nostrils, her long braid settled to her back. She felt a pressure against her back; she knew she could not look to see whom it was, for if she did it would break her spell of concentration.

_"Cloud."_ Aerith whispered once more, trying to regain her stature, a gentle smile crossing her lips. Turning her head to the voice of Cloud, a woman with huge jaded green eyes caught sight of the hero. She was tall and elegant looking, she wore a pink dress which descended down to her ankles. Around her wrists were metal cuffs, she wore brown boots which thudded on the surface beneath her feet as she took a step backwards, closing in on the pressure between her and Cloud's backs.

"What am I doing here?" asked the lonesome hero, wondering if he had truly lost his mind.

_"It's been a while. I need to ask something of you Cloud – I cannot talk for very long. The connection is unstable, but I'll be able to talk to you at least for a little while."_ She seemed distraught and did not know how to hold onto the connection very well – her image was still clear as day. She had the facial expressions, warmth, touch, and spirit of a normal human being. Her time spent in the Life Stream allowed her to increase her powers and put them to good use, especially when the time was needed, this was a crucial time that could not be disturbed. The slightest quiver - sound - or noise could break her connection with the "Hero".

"I cannot help…I am nothing but a hero left in the oldest of stories. I've come to this church to atone for my sins, not for a mission or a request that you ask." he said this mustering what courage he had - even though it felt like his heart was about to rip out at the presence of the flower girl.

_"Shilly shally, dilly dally. You've grown cold, Cloud…What happened to the warmth of your heart? Is it true to what I've heard?"_ Aerith turned her head somewhat, yet caught a glimpse of the hero's blonde ruffled spikes. _"That your philosophy is to stay within the walls without confining to anyone? What has happened to the Cloud Strife I use know?"_ she asked this with a gentle voice, the questions evaporating through her lips without hesitation.

Her words were not hateful, yet neither were they a comfort, they were questions, looking for simple answers.

"The old Cloud is gone. I look to philosophy and reasons as to why I still live while you had died. " his voice trailed off getting weaker at every word…

"_No!" _This thought echoed into Aerith's mind, she was losing her connection - she, she could not! Not just yet! _"Cloud…!"_

The flower field slowly dissolved away and the hero was left standing all alone in the church.

"Aerith... Wh - Where are you?" Cloud's voice cracked, the scent of flowers no longer lingered in the church. The smell of collected dust filled his nostrils then. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them slowly, he looked forward.

Aerith had made contact with him, but why? He still lingered on the question of what she wanted from him. Especially during this time, when he knew that the plague of Geostigma had came into contact of the earth. Slowly raising his left arm into the air, Cloud's right gloved hand pulled on the long sheet of cloth, which prospered on his arm, the sheet revealed on his arm, was a trace of dark circles that seemed to swirl around his arm like ancient markings. Soon the Geostigma would take his entire being. Perhaps Aerith was here because of the Geostigma, but then what could she do? She was holy - but how did this make sense? Why did she contact him now?

Hours had passed before the lonesome hero could get a grip with reality.

A female's voice suddenly rang out in silence of the church breaking Cloud from his thoughts, "Cloud? Are you all right?" asked the approaching female.

Cloud quickly turned around his mako-blue opals searching for the source of the voice.

In the doorway of the church, stood a woman with long raven colored hair that reached to her shoulders. Her round ruby eyes watching the figure of Cloud stand alone in the church with a serious look. The female wore a black vest, which zipped up in the front; she wore a skirt, which came to her knees, an overlaying of black covered half of her upper body looking in a way like a coat without the sleeves. She wore combat boots with her black dense outfit; gloves lined her elegant long crafty fingers. On her left arm, an elegantly wrapped bow was tied about the slender arm. Although, her skin was pale and gave her a kind of glowing look from the sunlight, which poured from the roof above the two standing figures, she stood with a quiet gaze.

"I heard you calling Aerith's name." Tifa Lockheart placed a hand onto her hip, her weight shifting to the side. "You look really pale, Cloud." she said this with a concern in her voice.

For Cloud did not hear Tifa's voice clearly, his thoughts were too much in depth. He walked forward, picking up his buster sword and strapping it back onto his back. His mako-blue opal eyes looking ahead of him. It was peaceful here, it was meant to be this way.

Tifa saw that she was being ignored; a question then emerged from her lips. "_Hello_, Cloud! Planet to Cloud?"

Turning his head solemnly, he only gave Tifa a nod, but then a slow but not so clear answer. "I - I saw _her_, Tif'…_She_ - _She_ spoke to _me_…" his voice cracked, yet stuttered and looked like his entire being was about to fall apart.

Taking a step forward, Tifa walked to the hero's side, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Saw who…?"

"Aerith."

"Wh - What! And you say she spoke to you?"

"Yes…" it was a short reply from the hero, for he seemed to drift off into his thoughts, thinking back to the flower field that he and Aerith had shared, together.

"You…You were probably just dreaming."

"Maybe…Maybe not."

This was all too much for the fighter to consume, her ruby eyes tentatively watching the half with it Cloud. Why had Aerith appeared here? Perhaps it was a vision, no – it couldn't be. All of these questions would go unanswered as they raced through Tifa's mind. Without even noticing it, Cloud had already left the church, the huge oak wooden doors swinging freely without much effort from side to side.

Tifa quickly trailed in after Cloud, her steps light thudding along on the ground without much effort as she strode out of the church.

The hero did not talk to Tifa until they stopped at the side of Cloud's motorcycle, for he finally spoke up, his voice returning to normal. "Next time you roam about fields without someone at your side, you could get hurt." This was his only response as he mounted himself onto his motorcycle. Cloud turned his head towards Tifa; he kicked the kickstand of his motorcycle up and climbed on. He patted a gloved on the seat before him. Getting the signal, the fighter reacted quickly and got onto motorcycle making sure she was balanced as Cloud dug his fits round the motorcycle's handles. With one solid kick, the motorcycle was rearing to go and they both made their way back to the town of Kalm.


	2. A Letter, Chapter 2

The quiet town known as Kalm had not changed so much; it still perceived that welcoming feeling once you stepped onto the cobbled stoned steps at the entrance. Children were running about, laughing and playing, their cheeks flushed and filled with happiness. Yet, some of the other children tended to stay away from the other children who were laughing and carefree. Their eyes were solemn and contained no emotion.

Just then, the sound of a motorcycle broke the silence of the children. One of the children looked up; it appeared to be a boy with shaggy brown hair, his hazel eyes looking to the approaching motorcycle. He stood quietly aback while the other children quickly scurried towards the entrance of Kalm.

"It's Mr. Cloud and Miss. Tifa, they're back!" a little girl's voice rang out as she quickly ran in from a nearby brick entryway. Some of the children broke away from their play, eager looks about their faces as they looked to the approaching figures.

Cloud slowly stopped in front of the entrance, yet not getting off the motorcycle just yet as Tifa eagerly climbed off.

"Hey! Someone has been messing with my Materia again! I told you guys to stop playing hide-and-seek with my Materia!" a familiar voice rung out in the open air, a young woman around the age of eighteen looked from where she was standing, holding up her shuriken, the three slots of where the Materia was to be kept were missing. I'm gonna kill you – Ugh –" she suddenly stopped midsentence, her green eyes focusing on the approaching Tifa."Eh - heh heh. Hey, Tifa!"

A slight chuckle broke from Cloud's lips, his mako-eyes looking to Yuffie Kisaragi as she flailed her arms about. The once young ninja was still rambunctious as ever, but held a immature aura when it came to her age. Her once scrawny existence was brought to the full figure of a woman; her curvaceous form wove a threatened fist around, a squeal emerging from her lips. "Guys! _Come on_!"

One of the children took a step forward, holding out one of the Materia's that Yuffie was missing.

"Okay. There is one. Where is two and three?" her left eyebrow rose when two of the girls were giggling looking over each other's shoulders to see if the ninja would look or not.

The fist fighter rose a brow, looking towards Yuffie and the eight children, which surrounded her, each one of them having their own unique look. "All right, give Yuffie back her Materia or no dessert after supper!" her voice had a mother like quality with a stern tone.

Few of the children had disappointed looks about their faces, until the two girls in the back gave up and returned the Materia back to the ninja who stood with open hands. "Thank you," she said with a huge smile upon her delicate features. "Oh! In addition, _yes_! Cloud, I forgot to tell you. I have a letter for you from Vincent." Yuffie's gloved hand scrambled into her side pocket and pulled out a scrunched up letter, apologizing afterwards that the letter was wadded up from being in her pocket.

A thought struck Cloud, his eyes viewing the scrunched letter in Yuffie's hand. He got off his motorcycle, kicking the kickstand down with his boot. He approached Yuffie and took the letter into his possession. Frowning, Cloud began to read the front of the letter:

_**To: Mr. Cloud Strife**_

Yes, it was Vincent's handwriting all right, but something about the front of the letter had urgency about it. He carefully opened the seal and slowly unfolded the letter. It revealed a quite strange use of lettering and ancient wording, but on instinct Cloud began to read it.

**The days grow older, my friend. The age of rebirth is upon us. Act quickly. I have sensed a different balance in the earth, especially from where Cosmo Canyon reigns. Take heed to my words, Cloud. The world as we know it is in crucial danger. I have been studying these past two years over the disease of Geostigma and have found no cure, thus far. The virus is to take hold of the body that I know you are aware of. Where the virus leads, I am not sure, but my theory it has something to do with the wound near the small town of where Icicle is. The North Crater...Where Sephiroth had resided in all those years. I wish I could further analyze why especially the children are prone to this disease, but I shall found out soon. I shall be making a trip to your area soon, be prepared – my news may upset you...But then again, you may have already have a visitor. I must warn you though, beware of three men with silver hair.**

**My deepest regards,**

**Vincent Valentine**

The hero's eyebrows furrowed, his mako eyes reading the letter several times over repeatedly. He then slowly raised his head to Tifa and gave her a wary smile. He placed the letter securely in his pocket, knowing he would have to make himself read it over again sometime later. Seeing that the children were now going inside, the sun cast over the hills hinting off it was closely towards the end of the day.

"Something wrong, Cloud?" asked the female fighter, taking a step forward.

Cloud simply shook his head. "Nothing at all Tif', no worries." he smiled, giving off the sense that everything was going to be all right, but in the back of Cloud's mind, he knew that something was beginning and he could do nothing to stop it. His eyes then slowly looked over to the boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He approached the boy and gave a gentle ruffle to the boy's hair. "Were you good today, Denzel?" he asked, smiling.

The child adjusted his gaze up towards Cloud, "I'm not ever going to get better and play with the other children...am I?" Denzel's voice was soft and had a boyish nature about it.

Cloud bit down on his lip, not sure how to answer Denzel's question.

The children here in Kalm were different from the other ones, which roamed about carefree. The eight children, which kept their distance from the other ones, were the ones infected with Geostigma. That was why the other children scorned and taunted the children for being different, not knowing whether or not they would actually catch the Geostigma virus or not was questionable even for themselves.


	3. Three Men, Chapter 3

Around the ruined Sector Five church, stood three hooded figures, their forms hanging around like lifeless beings.

"Mother's here…they said that she would be here." The man to the right of the darkness said.

A large whine could be heard from one of the three whom was in the middle; he appeared to be tall and masculine. "Where _is_ mother?"

"Stop crying Loz." One of the voices implied, who appeared younger of the two opposite of him.

"Kadaj. What about the reunion?" the one off to the right implied.

"Yazoo…the sooner we find mother, the sooner the reunion can commence. Our brothers and sisters should be joining us soon as well. Mother's legacy…You knew that ever since our brother rejected Mother's legacy, the time of the children_ will_ come."

The one named Kadaj removed the hood upon his head; his eyes had a sinister cheshire look to them, his silver hair illuminating in the darkness of the night. He appeared rather young; a boyish look was about his complexion. Kadaj wore a leather outfit that looked skin tight on his skin, a long sword strapped to his back.

"I want Mother!"

Another whine came from Loz until Kadaj, giving the tall masculine one a swift punch in the cheek, silenced him. The whiner removed the hood from his head; a clear distinct red mark could be seen across his cheek, his upper lip bleeding from the impact of Kadaj's hand. This tall baby known as Loz, he also had the exact same cheshire eyes as Kadaj, only he wore his silver hair in a gel up style.

"Night has fallen and I'm sure brother is _dying_ to see us." Kadaj smirked and quickly turned around on his heel.

"Kadaj, my brother." Yazoo, the one who had spoken earlier now spoke taking a stand. "Is it really wise to just barge in? Our brother _did_ defeat the Great Sephiroth." He ran a hand through his silver hair then. This brother had longer hair than the other two and the outfit that he wore conceived a heavier gear; he then gripped his sword in his hand.

"Yes, Yazoo he did but he also had the help of that filthy half-Cetra woman. The race which our Mother made sure was extinct before going over her plans for this pathetic Planet."

Kadaj's nose scrunched up. It was almost as if he could smell a lilac fragrance about the air. He looked to the flowerbed, which he stood upon. The fragrance of lilac increased causing Kadaj to feel as if his head were swimming. A light suddenly appeared and a flower field would surround him.

"M – Mother?" Kadaj's voice was meek; he tried to gasp for air.

"_Kadaj…Don't hurt Cloud."_ The voice was melodic, but yet very sweet. One could tell it was the voice of Aerith, but to Kadaj it was the voice of a fallen angel, "Jenova".

With that, the fragrance of lilac was gone and Kadaj was himself again.

Loz and Yazoo looked to their brother as if something sinister had happened to him.

"Brother. Did you have a vision?" Yazoo inquired, his green eyes scanning eagerly about Kadaj who still contained a green aura about him.

"More like, Mother spoke to me. She said for us not to hurt our brother, Cloud. I think what she meant was not to hurt him just yet. And this place…" he trailed off some, eyes looking to the flowers once more. "…this place disgusts me. Let's go now." Kadaj motioned for his two brothers to follow him.


	4. Rain, Chapter 4  Part 1

The distant sound of thunder would resume rolling in the distance. A smoggy yet compressed atmosphere was about the air this evening and for some reason, it calmed Cloud's senses. For hours at a time, he had been sitting upon the porch going over the highlights of his day, the letter from Vincent still intact in his hand. He had read it so many times now; the words were intact in his mind.

'_Beware of three men with silver hair…_' that phrase of the letter kept going repeatedly in Cloud's mind so many times. Could the virus be something to do with Sephiroth?

Cloud lifted the cloth upon his arm, soon the virus would consume his entire body, and like Denzel, he would experience strong lapses of pain and the most outrageous fevers. He did not want to be weak, not in front of Tifa, not in front of anyone, especially Marlene of all people on this Planet.

Ever since Barret left for his business trips – Cloud and Tifa had been stuck with taking care of Marlene. It was not as if they hated taking care of the sweet little girl, but it still felt somewhat of a burden. Throughout the months that Barret had been gone, Cloud had become a father figure to Marlene.

Thoughts continued in Cloud's mind, he mused over the thoughts of possibly that one day that Sephiroth might come back. The thought within itself was obscure. What would that fallen angel want to do with the Planet? Was it possible…Cloud's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt a tug on his arm. He nearly stumbled out of his seat, his eyes catching sight of the figure that stood before him.

"Cloud." the voice was that of a young boy. Shifting in the darkness, Cloud could immediately tell it was Denzel, the way his auburn hair shown in the illumination of the porch's light.

Averting his eyes to Denzel, a light smile came across Cloud's lips. It was rare nowadays for the 'ex-SOLDIER' to smile even if it was the most simple of things.

"What is it Denzel?"

"Cloud…" the boy's voice was weaker, his large eyes looking up at the Hero.

"What's wrong, Denzel?"

"You…" Denzel suddenly snapped out of his daze, a worried look upon his face. "… so you have it too, don't you Cloud? Just like me."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Cloud's mako eyes would shift off to the side.

"…"

"Answer me, Cloud!"

"… …"

"You shouldn't worry yourself over such things. Get to bed; Tifa will be worried if you get sick out here."

"But Cloud!" Denzel reached out for Cloud, his small fingertips grasping the Hero's cloaked arm.

"Just go." Cloud tried to tug away, but Denzel's hold had been so tight the seam on the 'ex-SOLDIER's arm ripped and raw skin could be seen in the lamp above the two bickering pair.

The Hero suddenly went dead silent, head resting to his chest, his blond spikes covering over his eyes. He slowly raised his gloved hand towards the door, motioning for Denzel to go.

The boy stumbled back some, tears suddenly forming from the tips of his eyelashes.

"… … This is what you wanted to see. You've seen it, don't tell the others."

Harsh or not, Cloud did not truly mean it. It was the only way that Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa would never be hurt.

Getting up quickly, Denzel looked over his shoulder one last time at Cloud before shutting the screen door behind him. He would make his way up the stairs before hearing the sound of a motorcycle screeching outside. Denzel almost stumbled back down the stairs, his eager eyes looking out the nearest window.

"Cloud!" His cry was but a vain attempt in the foggy night air as the motorcyclist drove off.

Denzel could not help but feel that the reason why Cloud went was he. The boy quickly scampered up the stairs, past the bathroom, past Marlene's room, and right into Tifa's room. His voice was raspy; a large lump was beginning to form in his throat as he tried to call out Tifa's name. Tears wanted to penetrate his eyes, but he prevented himself from doing so.

"Ti – Tifa…!"

The woman in the bed shifted around some, her eyelids now showing some kind of movement as she opened her eyes for the first time since she went to bed.

"Denzel, it's not even morning yet, if you want to talk we can do that later – "

"— It's not about that at all!"

"Then what is it?" A curious look came about Tifa's face, forcing herself to finally sit up in bed and face Denzel.

Denzel edged forward on the bed, his eyes looking into Tifa's, whispering softly "Cloud's gone again. I think he went to the church in what use to be Sector 5. You know that place you take Marlene always because of the flowers…"

Tifa's ruby eyes focused in on Denzel, the boy looked like he had been crying, why cry? The fist fighter shifted around once more in bed and reached out a motherly hand to wipe away the tears that trailed freely down Denzel's cheeks. "Oh, Denzel…"

"Doesn't Cloud like us?" He continued to whisper in a soft voice as to not wake up Marlene who was sleeping in the room next to them.

A gentle sigh escaped from Tifa's lips, her eyes looking to her hands that were neatly folded on top of one another. So, what if Cloud had left them. He always did, back to_ that_ place. The place full of memories that were held dear to him. A place where he could sense _her _presence. Just the thought of the girl in the pink made Tifa sick to her stomach. She knew that even with Aerith gone, Cloud still lived in that fantasy world that he knew that somewhere she was alive. Alive and waiting, waiting for her "Hero". Why didn't Cloud be Tifa's hero? This seemed a bit a

vague. The whole thought of them together pounded its way so deep into her heart so many times she finally let it go.

"Denzel."

"Yes?"

"I need you to watch after Marlene, I'm going after Cloud." With that much said, Tifa quickly slipped on some clothing and made her way out of her bedroom, cell phone in hand. Her thumb nervously clicked away at the list of contacts until she came across Yuffie's number. She hit the enter button and waited for the girl to answer.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

No answer came.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Finally, after Tifa had called around what seemed to be three times, Yuffie answered groggily over the receiver, _"What's wrong, Tif'? I'm trying to get my beauty rest here."_

"Cloud's gone off _again_. I'm going to go look for him, can you please come over and watch over Marlene and Denzel?"

Yuffie on the other line seemed a bit reluctant, but finally complied with Tifa's request and said she would be there within five minutes.

The fist fighter closed her phone and made it was secure in her pocket. Noticing now that the rain had increased, she wondered why Cloud had gone off…why at a time like this especially. Her fingertips gripped the entrance of the bar until she heard a large crash outside. Was it Cloud? Quickly stumbling forward, Tifa poked her head around the corner and then stilled when she saw two strangers wandering around in the dark.

Her instinct told her to be on guard, out of habit she grabbed her fighter gloves and slipped them on flawlessly.

"Tifa. Violence is not really necessary in times especially when we are the ones who are unarmed." What a deep familiar dark voice that was. On instinct Tifa knew that it was Vincent. She sighed in relief and approached both Vincent and Yuffie.

The two quickly made their way onto the porch, shaking off the rain.

"Why are you here Vincent?" Tifa asked inquiringly.

The one named Vincent further edged away from the rain, his long black hair damp clung to his angular white colored face. Upon his body was the most unusual style of clothing, red – the color of blood, the color of his sins. Not once had he aged nor had his image changed. The metal claw upon his arm was visible underneath his gaudy looking red cape and the pointed toe boots he usually wore were covered in mud.

"I'm surprised, Tifa. I had Yuffie personally deliver a letter to Cloud today and I expected that he would share the information I told him with you." His eyebrows furrowed, the sight of an unpleasant look slowly reeling upon his features.

"Cloud… …"

Yuffie placed a light hand upon Tifa's shoulder. "… … We all miss him."

"Is he still ignoring your presence, Tifa?"

The way that Vincent had asked this question was unexpected and it made Tifa want to throw her hands up and scream. Yet the fist fighter calmed herself and she looked out into the darkness. "… It does not matter. What truly does matter is that we have to find Cloud, _now_."


End file.
